Smile, you're on tv
by Di-Bee
Summary: Carter and McKay are invited in a scientific television program. The rest of SG-1 watching it with a bowl of pop corn. Humor ensues.


Title : Smile, you're on tv

Author : DiBee

Summary : Carter and McKay are invited in a scientific television program. The rest of SG-1 watching it with a bowl of pop corn. Humor ensues.

Spoiler : None (Jack is a General, Sam is a Lieutenant Colonel, McKay's name is Meredith)

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Not mine, not making money out of it, just a good fit of giggle.

Note : Inspired by the remix of 'Meuporg' (see lapsus of a french tv journalist over MMORPGs)

English isn't my first language. I'll have a try at translating this, if I can keep serious long enough.

"Welcome to our show, live tonight from our studios, where I'm delighted to welcome two world renowned astrophysicists : Sam Carter, Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force, and titular of several doctorates, as well as Doctor Meredith McKay." the voice of the tv host made Cassie squeal in delight, and the rest of past and present SG1 grin. Their grin broadened, even Teal'c's, at the sight of the camera zooming in on the two scientist, dressed in civil, yet classy clothes, and both looking as uncomfortable as their neighbor.

"Before I begun on your work, I wished to quote your respective nicknames in the scientific community. Space Girl, and MacGyver, does that inspire you in any way?"

A fit a giggle emanated from where Cassie had previously been sitting, now looking like she had just passed away from asphyxiation from eating too much popcorn. Jack frankly laughed, Daniel bit his lip, and Teal'c smiled. They hadn't been sitting there for two minutes that both scientist where looking at each other, visibly trying to find a way of escape. And with both their Iqs, it was bound to be spectacular.

"Doctor McKay?" she asked, directing her question at Sam, who gaped, sighed and shook her head in one move, and asked :

"May I have a look at your notes, please, I'd just like to check something, if you don't mind." She kept eye contact with the journalist, who finally gave in, and showed them to her. Then, she looked at McKay, the real one, grinned, and begun laughing, visibly trying to regain control and failing.

"That's what I had feared. I am, Sam Carter, Sam for Samantha, while Dr McKay usually goes for Rodney, for an obvious reason." Anyone could see the smile on her face as she said that, but the whole Sg personnel could tell how uncomfortable she was. In the meantime, the Canadian had turned into a lobster, both for the red-looking part and death-glare one.

The journalist gaped, in her own impression of an inhabitant of deep waters.

Hundreds of kilometers away from there, in Colorado Springs, a full team of SG personnel, a teenager, and two generals had tears in their eyes from their former fit of laughter.

"So, you're currently both working on a project related to Deep Space Radar Telemetry, and used to work on Area 51 for what we've been told, can you tell us a bit more about your work?" the journalist tried to regain control of her program, while the public in the background hesitated between shifting uncomfortably in one global move or laugh their head off.

"Well, the thing is..." Carter begun, hesitating on the terms she would use.

"No, we can't." McKay completed, still looking very angry. Not that he didn't appreciate being compared with Samantha Carter, but, still.

The journalist shifted uncomfortably, and this time, the public didn't hesitate and laughed. So much for a tv program of science popularization.

In Colorado Spring, the bowl of popcorn had ended on the floor long ago as they all had to hold their ribs from keeping them from desolidarizing from their rib cage and splaying on the floor.

"Another question I would like to ask you before we get to the scientific part, as astrophysicists, do you believe in extraterrestrial life?" the journalist tried, fingers mentally crossed.

The two scientists looked at one another, and McKay let Sam answering.

"Are you really asking Space Girl and MacGyver about Roswell's like greenish-greyish creatures?"

She really hadn't appreciated the nickname. Plus both her and McKay had the image of an Asgard in their head, which made it hard for them to keep a serious face.

There wasn't anything serious about the fit of giggles muffled behind shaking hands in Colorado Springs. They had just discovered how hilarious Sam could really get, and they were in no way going to forget about it any time soon.

The journalist was totally lost, and seemed to realize it at this very moment, muttering : 'This is why I never do live'. What she didn't expect was that the microphone was sensible enough to relay her voiced thought.

Smile, you're on tv.


End file.
